Several different projects are under way. (1) One is a continuing study of proposed theories of protein folding, and in particular, the problem of finding a theory that conforms to many computer simulations of folding. (2) Another is concerned with the "roughness" of a many body potential surface. Of particular importance is the distribution of extrema, especially saddle points, of the potential. (3) A third is a search for a good theory of the first contact of the ends of a long polymer undergoing Brownian motion. Extensive computer simulations have been performed; no current theory works.